Concrete Flower
by Libbeth
Summary: The business world is a dangerous place on the billion dollar level, and Hayami Higurashi is about to find out how hard it is to compete with them when she has something they want. Dirty dealings and sneaky transactions leads her to a confrontation with a powerful man who just might make her knees quiver. Madara/OC Pairing. AU. Rated M just to be safe.


**Disclaimer** : I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, or any plot or storylines within the Naruto-verse. Hayami (OC) and any non-canon characters within this fiction are owned by me.

 **Summary** : The business world is a dangerous place on the billion dollar level, and Hayami Higurashi is about to find out how hard it is to compete with them when she has something they want. Dirty dealings and sneaky transactions leads her to a confrontation with a powerful man who might just make her knees quiver. Madara/OC Pairing. AU.

oooooo

 **Madara Uchiha**

A proud, strong chin rested in the palm of a large, thick palm with slender fingers. Onyx eyes blinked lazily at the older man standing up at the head of the table with three screens blaring behind him. The room was getting stuffy; its only source of ventilation was a vent high up in the corner of the wall. The windows were solid panes of glass that stretched high to the ceiling. They were on the second last floor of the building. Air conditioning blared down on the group of eight; the soft humming sound could almost lull someone to sleep.

Madara Uchiha could almost do just that.

A nudge from his right caused him to crease his thin black brows into a frown and he looked to his left. His brother stared at him expectantly, casting him a pointed look. Although he was unreadable to many, his younger brother knew him well enough to know when his brother was bored. It was obvious that the meeting was drawing out and was growing dull. However, the eyeballing he received from his brother indicated to him that he _had_ to listen, he _had_ to care.

It was his company after all.

Projections, flow charts, performance indicators. The grey old man in the navy suit rattled on for what felt like hours about the direction their company was going and how they could innovate and expand, while at the same time saving money.

Uchiha Corps wasn't exactly Madara's company, it was the family business. They specialized in producing and manufacturing technology on a global scale. It started off with him and his brother's grandfather investing a small amount of money in a business idea to create a new handheld device, and from there it picked up and turned into a multi-million dollar institution. A common person could not even take a leisurely stroll to the park without seeing the proud Uchiha crest emblazoned or embossed on some sort of device, be it a pay phone or someone's laptop.

A voice broke into Madara's mind.

"Sir?"

Madara blinked as everyone in the room turned to look at him expectantly. Izuna leaned back in his chair slowly, smugness slowly inching his way onto his face.

"What?" Madara asked bluntly.

"We will need your approval if we're going to go any further with releasing the new handset by the holiday season."

"Approval of what?"

A series of groans and sighs erupted in the room. Most went about it discreetly, but Madara barely noticed or even cared. The men in the room were his father's old business partners; stone-age dinosaurs that played golf five days a week and worked the other two. They were a mixture of accountants and consultants who shared a parasitical relationship with the company. They did next to nothing and still went home with a sweet six-figure salary. Madara didn't care for them, and frankly, he didn't need them.

With a sharp intake of breath he realized his own foolishness. Who was he kidding?

He needed those men to run the company for him until he found his feet. He was only twenty six and was already tossed into a high pressure job with barely any warning. It was so sudden that Madara was still trying to unpack the last of the boxes in his office.

He was glad he at least had Izuna who already had a place within the company, so he was eased into his new position. Izuna was head of human resources department and also the vice-CEO of the company.

"Forgive my brother," Izuna piped up after the room had settled. Madara shifted his gaze over to his younger brother and shot him a questioning look.

"We haven't fully adjusted yet, it has only been two weeks."

That sentence was like a knife through Madara's heart. He heaved his broad chest and sat up straight to look at his brother, silently thanking him for covering his ass yet again. The room suddenly retained a mournful silence as a few men lowered their heads to look at their paperwork. The atmosphere had turned slightly awkward, but then again Izuna did have a knack for turning situations onto others.

"We understand," one of the other men spoke up from the other side of the table, his aged eyes smiling at the two brothers. "Your father would be proud of you for taking on this responsibility so soon."

Tajima Uchiha was killed in a car accident two weeks ago. Headlines were made around the world about the death of the business savvy tycoon. He was a respected member of the community and was noted for his philanthropy work for sick and terminal children. He had also donated hundreds of unique Uchiha heirlooms to Konoha city's museum, enlightening the country about the Uchiha's rich Japanese heritage.

They descended from a line of samurai who fought with fire, force, and stealth, hence why the Uchiha crest was a fan. The symbol was supposed to represent power and influence, the Uchiha fanned the flame and nurtured the fire. It was considered a noble heritage, and Madara remembered his father always preaching about how they should be proud to be Uchiha and be a part of such a rich, cultured family.

A cough echoed in the room, and Madara shifted his gaze to the man standing at the end of the room. He sent Madara a disapproving look while the young man in question ignored it.

"I'm proposing we open a new customer service center right here near the corporate building, one that will sell exclusive products that will give the public incentive to visit the store and see how close they are to the corporate office."

"We have one already in the heart of the city." Madara chimed as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

"True sir, but with the release of new technology almost every six months or so, the service center in the city has become overwhelmed, and we've been receiving complaints and grievances from both employees and customers."

"I can attest to this," Izuna chimed in, "A new service center will take pressure off the staff in the city and create convenience for our customers."

Madara inclined his head in thought. They were right, a new store would definitely assist both customers and employees alike. The only thing on Madara's mind was the cost in opening and running a second center in the middle of the city. It would have to be a small store with only a handful of employees. The costs for training and installing equipment would also need to be considered. Although, knowing the man front and center of the room, he had probably thought it all through already.

"You've considered running costs as well?" Madara inquired.

"Yes sir, I have all the numbers ready for your review."

"Good, have it on my desk by this afternoon and I'll look over it."

With a nod, Madara dismissed the men in the room who all stood, shook his hand, and left barely saying anything. The dark haired man watched as the door closed behind them, and he turned his attention to Izuna who was still sitting in the plush chair, hands resting folded together on the mahogany desk.

"You need to stop doing that you know," Izuna said pointedly.

Madara only smirked in response.

"I mean it," his younger brother stressed, "Father dedicated his whole life to this company, and the least you could do is not run it to the ground."

"Who said I would do that?" Madara spat.

"No one, but you can't piss those guys off, Madara."

"I only need them until the company's signed completely over to me anyway."

"That could take months, so at least try to get along with them."

When Tajima died, it was left in his last will and testament that Madara would inherit the position of CEO. Many advised him against it, as the oldest son was still learning the ropes of the company. Madara had only just grated university with all the degrees and diplomas necessary for him to take on such an important role. He had only been taken under his father's wing for three months before that fatal night. When Madara had learned the news, he was on a date with an on-off girlfriend of two years. He broke it off completely with her a week ago, because he didn't have the time or patience for her and her drama anymore.

After consoling his mother and brother and a trip to the lawyer's office, Madara was a signature away from assuming the role of CEO of the business. He signed it slowly, still wondering if he had made the right decision for himself and his company. He remembered his father rarely having time for him and his brother as boys. They had a sister, but she was sent off to some boarding school for gifted musicians only to return to say she was marrying the man of her dreams. What a waste of thousands of dollars. However, it did result in her bearing two nephews that Madara doted on when they visited.

The funeral was quiet as per the family's request. Many showed up to pay their respects, but only close family members and friends were allowed into the chapel. It was beautiful ceremony, but Madara didn't shed a tear. He preferred to keep his emotions in check. It was later after the funeral that he drank his sorrows in his upscale apartment located in the city.

Madara glanced at his watch.

"It's getting late," he mumbled to his brother, "I'm having an early night."

Izuna nodded, "I'll finish up here. See you in the morning."

-ooooooo-

Madara stared at the report on his desk. Each word seemed to have been meticulously chosen and each number carefully calculated before making it onto the final work that had been presented to him. He had walked into his office at eight thirty to find the solid yellow envelope on his desk. He immediately pulled it out and began reading after calling for coffee from his secretary. She knew exactly how he liked it.

He mulled over the contents, reading each word over and over again and each phrase intricately. Opening another service center would be one of his first real contributions to the company as CEO, so he had to evaluate the risks and profits associated with making such a decision. Risk assessments and feasibility studies were also carefully put together for him.

Upon close inspection, he realized that the cost for builders wasn't included in the overall planning process. So he thought either the location of the center was either not decided, or it already existed. The man who proposed this had included the cost for renovations, painters, and electricians, but not for builders or their materials.

So far, Madara saw nothing that outweighed the benefits of approving the center, and he intended to contact the board member to give his approval.

"Here's your coffee, sir."

Her voice made him blink and look up. She wasn't much older than him, probably her early thirties. She was his father's assistant before he passed away, and this worked to Madara's benefit because she was able to manage the small details of the office and advise him on when certain things needed to be done. She did have a daughter, a young girl who went to school in the inner city, and she would often ask to leave early on Fridays so she could take her daughter out for ice cream after school. She dressed respectably, often wearing a dark pencil skirt and a white blouse. Chocolate hair was kept swept up in a tidy bun with a few bangs, and matching brown eyes would poke out from thin rectangular glasses.

"Thank you," Madara mumbled as she set the coffee down on his desk, but he was quick to stop her and move a coaster to where she was placing it. Madara was meticulous and clean by nature. Everything had to be organized, and everything had to be planned. It was probably why his past relationships went sour. He was considered a control freak, and hated spontaneity.

"Will that be all?" His secretary asked as she stood up straight, holding her own coffee in her left hand.

"No, set up a meeting with Mr Iwamura, I want to further discuss his proposal."

"Of course," she dipped her head curtly before turning to leave the room.

It wasn't long before Madara had Ken Iwamura seated in front of him. He was far older than Tajima, and was one of the original board members from when Uchiha corps went global. His face showed his age, but the man was still full of bright ideas and innovative techniques. He sat eagerly in the lounge chair in front of Madara's desk, hands clasped together and resting in his lap.

Madara sighed, "I have a question about the proposal."

Ken raised his brows curiously, "Yes?"

"Where will the new center be located? I see no building or material costs here."

"That is where the soliciter fees come in," Ken replied, "The building already exists, and we only have to create a lease."

"Where is it?"

"At the shopping complex over the road."

Madara frowned, "Senju owns that building,"

Hashirama Senju, four years his senior, was the CEO of Senju Enterprises, a company that handled accounting and real estate investments. They owned buildings all over the city and developed them to be major shopping malls and apartments as the population of Konoha city grew. The two companies were not rivals, but instead they worked in harmony to ensure the city was kept peaceful and in the twenty first century. The Senju would build high rise apartments, and then the Uchiha would install the latest technology and security for that building.

"Yes sir, we handle their security feeds and intranet systems, I'm sure they would allow us to rent a shop front. We want the service center to be accessible and approachable to our customers. What better way than a humble shop front?

Madara nodded in agreement, "I don't believe there are any spaces available in that complex though."

"That building has many specialty shops, I'm sure after a word with the operations consultant they can terminate a lease to make room for us."

Madara frowned. "That's unethical. There are small businesses in that building."

Ken shrugged. "We will look into their records and find a store that isn't doing so well, that is behind on rent or perhaps a store that isn't exactly needed. With enough influence we can force them out to make room for our service center."

His chest tightened some. Opening the new center would mean a small business would be close permanently or relocated. Such was the nature of business. The service center would be a large benefit to the building's customer intake as many would rather flock to the new one instead of travelling so far into the inner city. It could mean more business for the other small businesses in the store, but it would have to be at the sacrifice of one small shop, perhaps someone's livelihood.

He's pretty sure he could live with that.

Madara nodded. "Fine, do you have any shop fronts in mind?"

"There's one in a prime location and it's our first preference. It is doing well for what it is, but it's not a necessity in this modern world."

"Oh?"

"A florist. It's one of the first stores as you walk into the complex and has a shop front that looks out onto the street and an entrance from the building."

The younger man blinked. He was talking about the small florist shop his mother liked. He knew exactly which store Ken was talking about and it almost tugged at his heart strings. His family spent a lot of money there ordering and arranging the bouquets for his father's funeral. He remembered standing with his mother as she picked and chose the arrangement of lilies and tulips for the funeral. He remembered an older woman serving them, she seemed the same age as his mother. She was humble, friendly, and she made his family's experience so easy and worry-free. He didn't pay much attention to the finished works, but he did remember them being elaborate and beautiful, and it was rare for him to say such things.

Still though, business was business and if the Senju can find any reason to shut the florist down to make room for a more profitable store then they will probably take the opportunity. It was a prime location in the complex after all.

"I know the one you're talking about," Madara said

"Shall I arrange a meeting with the Senju and lawyers then?" Ken asked.

Madara took a sip of his piping hot coffee. Black with no sugar, just how he liked it.

"Yes, do so."

As Ken left, Madara couldn't help but pick up his coffee mug and walk over to the set of large window panes that took up one wall of his office. He had a view of almost the entire city. While they had service centers in the middle of the city and call out stores and repair shops, the main building that was the heart of Uchiha corps was actually just on the outskirts of the main city. He could see the traffic below stopping and going in the mid-morning rush to work, and he could see joggers and people emerging from their apartments half-dressed and ready for the day.

Madara was an early riser himself. He would go for a jog almost every morning and then return home to shower and dress for work. His morning though was rather difficult, because his ex-girlfriend had decided to stay the night and used it as an excuse to save time and pack her things. She had slowly moved into his apartment over the course of their relationship, but this time Madara wanted everything of hers out. He was through, he had something much bigger and more important to focus on, and that was his family's company. The entirely of his family's livelihood and wellbeing rested on his shoulders. Many members of his family had invested in stocks and products in the business, so if Madara fails and Uchiha corps goes under, he could potentially be the downfall of his family.

He gripped his mug tightly; he will not have that guilt on his shoulders. He had to live up to his father's expectations and fill his overwhelmingly large shoes.

He moved his onyx gaze over to the subject of his next business move. Across the street was the shopping complex that housed a major supermarket, a butcher, and a selection of specialty stores. Madara and Izuna would often walk across to get lunch in the small food court. He paid attention to one shop in particular, and that was the one he wanted.

He could see a figure pulling a table and displays out from the store. Judging from the small frame and long hair tied back in a ponytail, it was a woman. Though upon close inspection, it wasn't the older woman who served his mother those weeks ago. This woman had auburn hair; it was a deep shade of red that reminded him of rich caramel. Madara was too high up to see any other distinguishing features. A yellow apron covered her navy blue T-shirt, and as she turned he could see light blue jeans. She was busy setting up for the day, completely unaware of what was about to unfold in a few days' time.

-ooooooo-

 **Chapter one of my new fic!**

 **I have not abandoned** _ **Hidden**_ **but it may be put off for a while as I'm suffering a severe mental block with it. I've decided to go with another MadaraxOC fic but this one is set in the modern day period.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **R &R **


End file.
